


Guilt

by StarRoseColors



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Drama, Future Nessa is going to strangle you present Nessa, Gen, Inspired by Lilo & Stitch, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Nessa offers her little brother Gregory a chance to see the night shift.
Kudos: 10





	Guilt

Gregory didn’t come for dinner. It was thirty minutes later, with Vanessa’s third thing of stress brownies baking in the oven, that she pulled out the pizza. It was mushroom and pepperoni, Gregory’s favorite. She heated it up and headed to his door.

She knocked. “Greg?”

There was some kind of noise. Nessa took it as a sign to go ahead and enter.

Gregory was curled up in bed. He was already dressed in pajamas and was absently playing with the vintage Fredbear plush Nessa had found for him. She swallowed. “Hey. I brought you some pizza. In case you were hungry?”

“We’re a broken family, aren’t we?”

“No.” Nessa said, the rebuttal coming out. She thought better of it. She sighed and, placing the pizza on the bedside table, knelt on the floor. “Well, yeah. We are. A little bit.”

“Is it my fault?”

“No.” she said again, firmly. She poked him and he obeyed her silent request, scooting over so Nessa could sit down. Gregory curled into her side and she hugged him. “It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault. Mom and Dad are just stupid.”

“Nobody wants me.”

“I want you.” Nessa took a breath before smiling. “Hey. Do you remember my new job?” Gregory nodded. “Well, I was thinking…since it’s summer break and all…if you wanted to tag along?” She grinned when he gasped, whirling on her with a huge grin.

“REALLY?!”

“Yeah. But you have to promise to behave.”

“I will! I will!” He hopped off his bed, running to the bathroom. “I’ll start getting my stuff!” he called. Nessa blinked before dissolving into giggles.

Yeah.

This was gonna be great.


End file.
